


Changes

by writingandcoe



Series: The Swindon Files [7]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, The Dresden Files Roleplaying Game
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandcoe/pseuds/writingandcoe
Summary: Dini Richardson was a small-town journalist in Swindon, covering petty crimes and road rage - until she got herself mixed up in the supernatural world and fought a bunch of Red Court vampires. She's investigated a theft, met a dragon, fought Fomor, walked halfway across the world and commanded Summer's fire.But her friendships and connections put her in danger. And for a man who only wants revenge, she's the perfect target.Set in an alt universe of the Dresden Files, a timeline and an ocean away from Chicago.





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know the title is the same as in the real Dresden Files. It works :-D
> 
> Straight off: warnings for mentions of rape and violence.
> 
> So, I need to do a little bit of explaining around this one, as it was a pivotal point both in the game we played, and in the stories I wrote.
> 
> This story is essentially based on one of the game segments. I volunteered to run one segment to give the GM a chance to play and, on that basis, I needed to get Dini out of the way of the gameplay. 
> 
> The best way to do that was to get her kidnapped.
> 
> That fitted pretty much perfectly into the plot; if you've been reading the previous stories, she's pretty much gone from being nobody to knowing a lot of people in the supernatural world. And at this stage, there's one person that would be really, really interested if they found out who she was. Or, more precisely, who she was dating, and who she was friends with...our Winter Knight, Lloyd Slate. And this is the Slate of the books; the Winter mantle is Not Nice. He's a murderer and a rapist, and I wasn't going to soften that.
> 
> And so my start of this game was simple. Slate told the Winter Emissary, Kindred, that he'd found out who the Summer Knight's girlfriend was. Oh, and incidentally, isn't she the girl Kindred's into as well? A chance to piss off two people at the same time, just by messing with one girl? Win! Add in some mocking laughter and you're set.
> 
> And then I let them loose. That was literally their start of the game: Kindred turned up with a warning.
> 
> In the background, I had some plans. I knew what was going to happen at certain times; the players might have affected that, might not. (I had so much fun plotting that game.) As it turns out, they dodged several of my traps/side quests/other paths, and actually did ok. But they didn't prevent Dini getting kidnapped, and when they found out where she'd been taken, they turned up just in time to have a wonderfully destructive battle. They had a lot of fun, I got to plot my heart out, and everything went swimmingly.
> 
> Except, of course, from the character's points of view. But ho hum.
> 
> So, the basic result of the game was this: the then-Summer Knight, Warren, got his ass kicked and the Summer Mantle removed, so he was no longer the Summer Knight. Lloyd Slate got his ass kicked and the Winter Mantle removed, so he was no longer Winter Knight. (There is a hint in the books that this is possible, so we ran with it.) Kindred got elevated to Winter Knight by virture of being in the right place at the right time. And Dini got taken through to the Summer Court, and - you guessed it - got the Summer Mantle...which, incidentally, was planned from the start, mostly as a useful game level-up, but it also fitted in well with the character arc. Remember I said I wasn't going to be nice to Warren? That's why.
> 
> So, at the start of this story, we have two former Knights on the loose, two new Knights, and a whole lot of bad feelings floating around. This aftermath was never wrapped up in-game (well, the players had found the girl and levelled up, so it was game over as far as they were concerned) so I wrote the story to tie up some loose ends for myself.
> 
> Only some loose ends, mind. Some have been deliberately left. Duh duh duuuuh. (Aka. I wrote more stories after this one!)
> 
> So, while there isn't an actual rape in this, there is some graphic violence and mentions of rape. That said, I like the story. It's a nice mix of vengeance and cuter moments, albeit in the ongoing chase of a bastard.

I walk into Everyman's office [the policeman] for what feels like the first time. Everything's glowing around me; I can feel the life in the ground beneath my feet, the movement of the air around me, the starlight filtering down. I feel alive for the first time in months, years...and yet I feel dead inside. I'm still blank, despite the cracks that are starting to come through. I haven't been able to process the last day's events yet.

The policeman is still at his desk despite the fact it's 2am, typing furiously.

"Justin?" I say, stopping in the doorway.

And I get the first glimpse of what my new role has done. Everyman's eyes widen as he looks up, and there's a second of fight-or-flight in his stance before he stands.

"Dini?" Then he recovers his equilibrium. "How are you?"

"Fine. Where have you put him?"

"In the cells."

I sit down in the chair opposite Everyman's desk. "Ok. Tell me what happened."

He fills in the blanks for me, and I feel my heart sinking. Someone who looked like Kindred kidnapped me, dragged me into the NeverNever. They followed, but Slate came out to them and they had a fight. They didn't find me in the house, only saw me when I walked out. There's nothing to tie it together. Everyman can't pin anything that Slate did to me on that bastard just from his evidence. So...fuck.

"So we need an examination from you-" Everyman starts.

I feel close to tears. "Justin, I can't do that."

He glares at me. "Dini, we need this to put him away-"

"No. You don't understand." I'm now wearing a light shirt that someone in the Court found for me after my initiation and I stand, pulling it up and over my head. I don't think Everyman sees many half-naked women as his expression is almost terrified, but it changes as I speak. "He beat me. He broke skin. He raped me. I was either blood or bruises when I left the house. You saw me." My torso is entirely unmarked, and I push my palm over my healed cheek, where Slate had thrown me into a bedpost and cracked the bone. When I arrived at the Court, it was swelling badly. Now it's just smooth skin. "Queen Titania healed me. I don't have anything left."

Everyman's silent for a moment, and then says, "Well, fuck."

"Yeah."

"You don't have-"

"Samples? Evidence? Nothing that would help. You've got my word and I can tell you what happened. But there's no proof." I turn my shirt the right way out and pull it over my head again. "She didn't mean to mess up your investigation, but she has. Do you have anything else that can put him away?"

The policeman looks down at the paper. "Nothing else traces. He didn't kidnap you. He's not talking," he adds bitterly, "just swearing. And Kindred really did a number on him so I'm on the block for brutality as well now." [Kindred took the opportunity to put the boot in his Winter Court enemy a few times.]

I lean back and sigh. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Give me your version of events, and I'll see what I can do."

From the Knight of the Seelie Court to the Knight of the Unseelie Court; greetings.

Sorry about sending Davido [her small fairy] with this letter. This is a really awkward way of communicating, but Titania says I have to do this properly because it's inter-Court. I'll just text you next time.

Everyman's fucked up. Well, Titania fucked up, but it's screwed Everyman. I just had a very uncomfortable interview with him because my Queen healed my injuries, he doesn't have any eyewitnesses and anyway "you" kidnapped me, Tony's refusing to help, the house owner is thoroughly confused about the whole thing and the car used has been traced back to Arabella. Slate's refusing to talk (well, beyond swear words) and now Everyman's got nothing beyond my word, which isn't enough to put Slate away. He's still in the Swindon Police Station at the moment, but I don't know for how long.

I know you're going after Slate, and I want in. Are you willing to co-operate on this matter?

\- Dini

As Davido shoots away with the note, I run a hand through my hair. It flops forward over my eyes, surprising me with its whiteness. I don't know when I'll get used to that.

Tony's the next person to see, I guess, but it is 3am. I sit down tiredly on the steps of the Police Station and just stare at the ground for a while. It's the first time I've stopped in what feels like hours. It was the afternoon when I got the text from Kindred, when everyone came to find me and tell me Slate was after me. I didn't believe them, and I was wrong. It was the evening when everything finished and Tiny escorted me into the Court, and I was met by my Queen. It was night, at least in my time, when I had the Erlking's rough hands on my skin and the Summer magic washed into me, making me the Knight. And now it's the middle of the night and Slate's somewhere in the building behind me, and my Queen has just blown any chance that I can get mortal justice.

I feel everything overwhelm me, and for a while I just put my head down and cry.

When I lift my head again, Davido is sitting by my feet, holding a folded piece of paper. I scrub my nose on my sleeve and take it.

Hah, I'm surprised Titania would even let you text me, given our Court history.

Does he have any way of getting out of there, or what? Given that these mortals do love their ferromancy, as my Queen puts it, what can he do against it?

We can do the whole frenemies thing, right? When do you want help?

"When's his initiation?" I ask Davido, finding my pen and starting to scribble a reply.

"At dawn!" The Faerie is smiling broadly. "It will be exciting!"

"Huh?"

"The Winter Queen will broadcast it! On every puddle and reflection in the NeverNever!"

My stomach does a flip. "Was mine-"

"No, Ice Cream Lady." He sounds disappointed. "The Erlking did not agree."

I breathe out, but my stomach's still doing flips at the thought of Kindred and Mab. I don't know if I want to watch that or not.

I take scribble another few lines on the bottom of the parchment. "Can you take this back?"

Hey, we get hired for free will and the Queens can lump it. And anyway, I think inter-Court relations could do with a bit less bloodshed and a bit more co-operation considering what's coming up.

It's all fucking plastic and aluminium these days, but he's stayed inside so far. Everyman's going to have to release him tomorrow morning at the latest - he's currently fighting the shitstorm from his superiors for the amount of brutality he inflicted on Slate anyway. I'm kinda appreciating the Court methods at the moment.

Rumour has it you're busy at dawn, so how about midday at the reception of the Police Station? I've got tracking stuff for the bastard but I don't know the spells yet.

As he's answering pretty quickly, I opt for waiting after I send Davido off again. Weirdly, I'm not cold - even though it is June, I'd still usually be thinking about a jacket. Now, I'm just in a shirt and jeans, and I don't feel bothered. I lean back on my elbows and just look at the stars for a while until a squeak tells me that Davido has returned.

What is this being reasonable and co-operative you speak of?

Well, assuming he doesn't have any magical powers or anything, he should be staying there. Can't Everyman do him on rape and murder and stuff? Also, re: brutality. Oops. 

Fine, I guess I can teach you some magic, just so you don't burn your fingers.

"I do not like Winter," Davido mutters as I scribble. "The Knight is not nice."

"He isn't usually." I take the parchment back and add an extra line. "Thank you for delivering it, Davido. I'll owe you."

"Ice cream!" The tiny Faerie is immediately happy again. "I will return soon!"

Common enemies and all that. Don't worry, I'll be fighting you at every turn when we haven't got anything more fun to do.

What evidence? By the time Titania had finished with me I was physically fine, and are you volunteering to go hunt in the NeverNever for bodies of previous victims? Look, Everyman opted to do it legally, which means he's paying the price. Do you think I'd be asking you for help if I had other options?

I want to know a tracking spell at least, so what's your price?

Also, please be slightly nicer to Davido, otherwise I'll start sending Eldest with messages.

Say what you like about the flighty and irritating Little Folk; they can get places with some speed.

That's better, that's what I expected.

Hell if I know, I leave the mortals to their games and just let them try and sort things out their ways, rather than dealing with it in our style. And no, probably not.

I'll teach you that one for free, as a show of good faith for not blasting me when you had the chance with Tiny guarding your back.

Sigh. Fine. But you can explain to him why he's getting warm ice cream

"Hang on, what did you just say about Malks?" I ask the tiny Faerie, surfacing from my letter to his chatter.

"The Knight suggested it. It sounds like a fun game!"

"I'll tell him to go boil his head. You shouldn't be aggravating any of the Winter folk."

I can't get used to that - it's not my way yet, I've only been the Knight for a few hours. But I'm not going to fight you just because you're Winter - just when you're an idiot and the rest of the time, I'm just going to keep reminding you that you're human. I've seen what happens when the Mantle takes over, and I don't think Mab wants another Knight like Slate. You don't have to like it but you'll cope.

I assume you called Everyman in. Weren't you expecting him to be as bloody obstructive and nitpicking as usual?

Tiny wasn't there to protect me against you. But thanks, I appreciate it.

He likes them slightly melted - easier to eat. But if you try to bribe him with pizza to buzz the Malks again I will set fire to your hair, you understand? Even if it would be really funny.

The sky is lightening over the tops of the buildings, and I sigh. Dawn's coming...I wonder if Kindred's nervous? I didn't really have time to be.

Davido lands on my knee again, and I take the parchment.

Eh, human is a sliding scale nowadays. You'll get used to it.

Yes, and I was expecting him to be able to do a better job, but apparently I was wrong.

Then who was he protecting you from? Everyman? Warren? Amaryllis? Krasher?

Wimp, they should be frozen solid so you have to physically bite them to eat them. And as for the pizza comment, no comment on my part.

The sky is definitely lighter. I run my hand through my hair and sigh. "Well, I'll meet him later. Davido, can we go back through?"

"You can open a portal, Ice Cream Lady!"

"How?"

He waves a hand, and I can feel it happening as a rip opens in the air in front of me. I step through with Davido hovering beside me. "I'll practise."

"Are you going to watch the Knight's initiation?" The portal closes behind us.

My stomach does the flip again, but I reluctantly nod. We've come through near the Court, and I follow Davido to a small glade near a pool. There's already two dryads sitting at the edge of the pool, but they make room for me as the sky lightens with dawn.

The next half hour is utterly surreal. I'm sitting in a summer glade, dawn rising around me, watching my ex-lover get fucked on the Stone Table by the Queen of Winter. It's a good show, but I can see the power rippling around it; it's more horror than pornography. He seems to be enjoying it, but...

I have to turn away as memories overwhelm me, and Davido lands on my hair as I throw up until my stomach's empty, feeling the muscles protest.

I want to talk to someone human, I want to get hugged by a friend, and I don't have anyone I can talk to. Most of my friends are human, and wouldn't understand. Kindred's now the Knight of an enemy Court. Warren's gone. I don't know anyone else here.

The dryads behind me are squeaking in delight, and I assume the scene's nearly finished. I stand and walk away through the trees, needing to just get out.

I spend an hour sitting on the hilltop where I once sat with Warren, watching the rising sunlight spilling across Wiltshire and trying to think of nothing. But I can't help remembering the man I loved, who I once sat here with, seeing starlight on his brown hair and holding his warm hand in mine.

He's been stripped of his powers and cast out of the NeverNever. Titania told me that he was forbidden from approaching me, but she had sent Tiny to guard me. That thought makes me shiver again, and I'm suddenly really cold.

I don't want to see him again. I still love him - I can't stop loving him - but he's not the person he once was.

I don't know what I'd do if I saw him.

And what if Nemesis gets me? Will I end up like him?

I don't even know what I'm doing. I'm suddenly a Knight in a world I don't understand, and I have no idea how to start navigating this.

I reluctantly climb off my hilltop as the traffic starts to build on the motorway below, and go to see my brother.

I admit I'm scared about what I look like, and I try to project confidence as I walk in. Somehow, it gets me past the shop counter without anyone batting an eyelid, and then I'm at the door.

It's the first time I've seen my brother cry. He kisses both my cheeks, and then kisses me again. "Sorrelletta..."

"I'm fine."

"No. You are different. Tell me."

We cover Slate, and the kidnap, and Kindred, and then I do my best to explain the Court and the Summer Knighthood. It's fairly difficult for my practical brother to understand, but I think he gets it. Eventually, he shakes his head. "What has happened to Slate?"

I smile. "The Knights are dealing with that, Tony. Trust me."

The mafia man sits back and nods. "I do, sorrelletta. Make him pay."


	2. On Slate's trail

It's nearly midday, so my next stop is the Police Station. I check that Slate's been released, which he has - at 4am, for some ungodly reason - and then wander outside to wait for Kindred. I feel very conspicuous sitting on the steps with my white hair, but I guess I'm going to have to get used to it.

The Winter Knight arrives ten minutes later. I can feel him before I see him; it's as if something's prickling at the back of my neck, a faint itch that alerts me. He strides into view a few seconds later, and I file that information away for future use; I can sense him. He's also got the damn Winter Sword belted on his hip, which might explain that. Also filed for future reference.

As he reaches me, I see his eyes linger on my hair before he meets my eyes, and then he smiles at me. It's a wolfish grin, but I can see the mix of human and Winter. "Lady Knight."

"Sir Knight." I incline my head, hesitate, and then fling myself at him. He seems surprised to be hugged and almost recoils, but after a moment, the tenseness in his body relaxes and his arms come round me to pull me into him. I lean my forehead on his shoulder, smelling the frosty morning and fresh-snow smell of his skin, underlaid by musk and sweat.

"Thank you," I manage. "I didn't think you'd come. You did."

"You owe me an apology too, dollface." He's still the same, for all that he's changed.

I release him and step back. "I do. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. I'm sorry for ignoring you and shouting at you. I didn't trust you."

That gets another wolfish grin. "Well, you shouldn't, most of the time."

"He told me it was you that kidnapped me, and you were going to take me back. That you were the one that told him. I didn't want to believe him."

"Hey, I might be bastard," the Winter Knight objects, "but I'm not that much of a bastard."

I manage a smile. "Thank you for coming after me."

He puts his hands on my shoulders and kisses my forehead quickly, and then releases me. "So, are we going hunting?"

I nod. "What do you need for the spell?"

"Someplace quiet and whatever you've got to track him."

"Ok, let's go invade Everyman's office. He's getting shouted at now anyway."

The office is empty, and I shut the door as Kindred pulls some chalk out of a pocket and crouches down, drawing a circle. He glances up as I come over and sit on the chair. "So, we've got a circle, and I'm going to put some focus symbols around the edge - not strictly necessary but they help. Then take whatever it is-"

I pull a petri dish out of my pocket and hand it over. Kindred lifts the lid off and wrinkles his nose. "What is this?"

"Semen."

He raises an eyebrow.

"He did rape me." My voice is toneless.

"You couldn't have got blood?"

"Most of the blood was mine."

The next few seconds are interesting. A flash of something that looks like anger, a fierce and cold rage; and then another flash of something that could be disgust and satisfaction. Both expressions are wiped off by something altogether more human, and he looks down to awkwardly correct one of the symbols. "He...hurt you."

"That was the point." My voice is still flat and expressionless. "He wanted to hurt you and..." I can't say Warren's name. "I didn't matter."

Kindred carefully places the petri dish in the centre of the circle. "Mab's ordered me to kill him. I have to set an example."

I shake my head. "Not until I'm done, you won't."

"You can try, dollface." He chalks another few symbols. "You going to remember these?"

"Yeah. Now what?"

He pulls the sword an inch from the scabbard and slits a finger open. "A drop of blood to power it, and then we're in business. I'll put it into this" - it's a rather shabby and battered compass - "and we can go. So, interessari!"

The compass needle shudders and twitches at the word. Kindred runs a finger over the chalk circle to break it and then sweeps his palm across the symbols. "The stuff's used up, by the way. May as well bin it."

The liquid in the pot's dry and cracked. I throw it into the bin and follow Kindred out onto the front steps.

"Ok, so to get it focused....reperios, inevnios..." The needle's pointing south-east.

The Winter Knight looks across at me and I meet the periwinkle-blue eyes, seeing excitement shining. He's got that wolfish grin again, and I can feel something racing through my bones, urging me on.

"Let's hunt."

We opt for a taxi, confusing the driver a little until I give him a handful of banknotes, at which point he's quite happy to follow directions. The compass leads us south, out past the Museum. I wonder for an instant if Slate's tried to go back to Cadley, but the needle doesn't seem to be pointing that direction.

"Coate Water," I identify for Kindred when he asks what we're heading for. "Um, the edge of Lawns, Broome Manor..."

"Huh. I wonder why a lowlife scum like Slate's gone that way."

"Someone he knows. How long was he in the Court?"

"Long enough to outlive most of his human friends, I expect."

"He had any?"

Kindred shrugs. "He was a thug. They usually have a few, just for kicks."

"Just to kick."

"That too." We head down Wood Street to get onto the High Street, and I stare out of the window for a moment. That's normal life out there. I had that a day ago. Was it really only a day ago?

"So what was your initiation?" Kindred asks curiously as we head down towards the roundabout.

"Being raped by the Erlking."

I see his face blanch. "Uh."

"Oh, it was pleasurable. Between him and Slate, I'd go with him. But it's still rape." I get a flash of sweat, of the waves of pleasure and dizzying ecstasy, the long grass and white birch-trunks and blue sky whirling around and the horned head above me-

Kindred's trying to find something to say, and I shove the memory away as best I can. "Well. Yeah. Getting raped by two different people in the space of twelve hours isn't really my idea of fun," I comment, trying to make it light. "I saw your initiation, by the way."

He looks up sharply. "What?"

"Mab broadcast it. Didn't she do that for Slate?"

"Broadcast? What do you mean?"

"Put a live porn show in every puddle and lake in the NeverNever."

He scrapes a hand through his hair. "Fuck. Well, that's an introduction and a half." Then his irrepressible snark comes back. "So, did I look good?"

"Nothing I haven't seen before."

He smirks at me. "Oh, so you prefer the live version to the repeats?"

I think the memory of Slate that flashes across my mind must show on my face, as his expression changes. I push it away and try for a smile. "I'm not likely to get that again. You'd burst into flame if you tried to fuck the Summer Knight."

"I don't know, I'd be up for experimenting." He puts the smirk back on.

"Live wild."

"All part of the package, dollface." He glances down. "Uh, try the B4006."

We swing onto it. Kindred's muttering under his breath, and the needle twitches again. "Try Broome Manor," I suggest, looking at the road signs.

It seems to be the right way. Kindred and I have our heads together over the needle, and both exclaim together as it swings. "Stop!"

I look up, and find that we're almost at Arabella's place in Broome Manor. "Well, that makes sense."

"What?"

"This is the Red Court hideout. She told him. To get back at Tony." Everything's falling into place, and the fire in my core is starting to swirl. "The Red Court tried to kidnap me a few days ago...Rick [the resident nice White Court vampire] stopped them. But she hasn't forgiven Tony for not handing me over. She told Slate that I was dating Warren, knowing he'd come after me." I hand the driver another handful of notes and open the taxi door. "We won't need a lift back."

"How did she know about the Warren connection?" Kindred asks as we step out of the taxi.

I hear the taxi pull away behind us as I start walking towards the Manor gate. My nails are biting into my palms and a wave of fury is sweeping over me. "Saw us, maybe. The Red Court watch my house sometimes - Davido kept running them off. And then Slate..."

"Told me to fuck with me." Kindred's voice has suddenly gone icy. "Blamed me for the kidnap to start with thanks to that damn glamour, and wanted me to deliver you back to Warren just to rub his nose in it. Are we going after the bitch?"

I look up at the Manor as we reach the intricate iron gate. "No. If Slate's here, he will have already made his point. She knows she's on the losing side." I walk up to the gate and press the bell. Kindred's only had time to make an inarticulate noise of protest when it's answered.

"Hello?"

"It's Dini Richardson. I would like to speak to the Lady Arabella regarding an unwelcome visitor that she is currently hosting."

I can see the wolfish grin spreading across Kindred's face as the voice says, "Please hold." A few seconds later, the speaker crackles into life. "The Lady Arabella invites you in."

Kindred's grinning broadly as the electronic gates swing open. "Using us to get rid of her problem? Sneaky and subtle."

"You would have just broken the gates down," I comment as we walk in.

"I'm the master of subtle gestures, dollface." At that point, one of the gates grinds to a halt. Kindred's grin, if anything, gets broader. I just roll my eyes.

The Lady Arabella of the Red Court is waiting for us when we reach the top of the drive with two of her flunkies either side of her. She's as beautiful as always, but the fury coursing through my veins isn't lending itself to any introspection. If she attacks me, she's going to burn.

Luckily, she bows slightly to us both. "Sir Knight, Lady Knight. I assume you are here about Mr Slate. Please, come in. We will abide by the laws of hospitality during your visit."

"When did he arrive?" I ask, stepping in.

"About an hour ago. He was in some distress and became abusive. We have...sedated him."

"Where is he?" Kindred asks.

She gestures for us to follow. It feels strange, walking through the halls that last time were covered in batlike vampires and blood during our fight with one of her lieutenants. But I'm no longer that journalist, and I'm no longer scared of these creatures. If I wanted to, I could fill their halls with fire and turn their venom to ash. I can bring down the sun to strip their masks and dissolve their flesh. I have suddenly been placed into the predator category, not the prey. And I like it.

Slate's in one of the side rooms, lying on a sofa. He's still dressed in the same clothes as yesterday, now ripped and bloody. He's got burns around his wrists from Everyman's handcuffs, and several bloody puncture marks on his neck and shoulder. Red Court venom...I remember those effects all too well.

"The sedative should be wearing off shortly," Arabella says. "What are you going to do?"

Kindred's looking around the room. "If we deal with him, can you dispose of a body?"

"Kindred!" I snap.

"Well, what else are you going to do with him?"

I hesitate. He's got to obey Mab's orders, so I think I'm on a losing battle with that one. My human side is fighting bitterly against killing, but my Seelie side is screaming about revenge.

Arabella just nods. "Perhaps somewhere easier to clean would be preferable. If you will allow us?"

"It's a nice carpet," Kindred says, grinning. "I certainly wouldn't want to put you out."

Arabella's flunkies lift Slate easily. He moans and struggles slightly, his eyelids flickering. But they bear him through the halls until we're in the main room where we spoke to Arabella and her tribe last time. There's about twenty vampires around, all stunningly beautiful, and all as fast and deadly as their leader. I feel a shiver of fear run down my spine, and have to remind myself that I'm no longer in any danger.

Slate is unceremoniously dumped on the floor, and Kindred draws his sword, still with that wolfish smile.

"Kindred-" I try again, feeling the fire build.

He turns. "Problem, dollface?"

"You can't just kill him."

"I'm not going to just kill him. I'm going to kill him slowly and painfully."

The fire takes over, and I take two steps forward until I'm nose to nose with the Winter Knight, glaring up at him. "He is mine," I snarl. "He raped me. He hurt me. He told me that I was worth nothing more than a toy for you, and that I was only useful as a broken thing. I was the one he hurt, and I am owed revenge. He. Is. Mine."

And, astonishingly, the Winter Knight take a step back, grounding his sword and gesturing for me to go ahead.

I feel the fire settle into my bones as I walk around the man. The last time I saw him this close he was above me, teeth bared in a grin at the cries of pain that I couldn't hold back, his legs forcing my thighs apart and his hands digging into my bruised skin. And he did that again. And again. And again.

And now I am here, standing over him as he struggles into consciousness. Kindred gestures, and the twitching arms and legs are suddenly bound by blocks of ice that freeze into place as I watch. He is mine.

I crouch down. "Hello, Slate."

His eyes struggle to stay open, but as he sees me he bares his teeth in a snarl and writhes, trying to sit up, trying to move to attack me. Kindred's sword is at his throat in an instant, the tip drawing a prick of blood. Slate's eyes dart from Kindred on one side to me on the other and back again.

"You hurt me. You will pay." My voice is flat. The fire inside me is telling me to burn him, hurt him, make him flame and flare, bring the sun down and give him agony like he has never known...

"I'm a guest," Slate croaks.

"You are no longer welcome in my house," Arabella says from behind us. She knows which way to lean, and right now, Cornetti's sister and the Fae Courts are the ones to bow to.

I reach out to undo Slate's belt and jeans, careful not to touch skin, and open them up. Arabella's venom is still lingering and his cock's erect, jerking as he moves, trying to avoid my hands.

But he can't avoid the gentle finger that touches the tip of his cock and very slowly traces down the shaft. Kindred's just watching as I take my hand away, and for an instant, nothing happens.

Then Slate screams.

Screams again.

He's writhing in the ice bonds, thrusting his hips up, trying to free himself from the dreadful burning. Summer's fire is racing through his cock, and his voice rises and rises as pain overwhelms him.

I watch for a minute and then stand as his screams choke off, turning into hoarse sobs as his voice gives out. The fire in my bones is dimming, and all I feel is tired.

"I'm done. You can have him."

I sit on the altar-block at the end of the hall, watching as Kindred carves Slate into the bloodiest mess he can. I think I've taken most of the fun out of it for him - after my little revenge trick, Slate hasn't screamed much at anything. Eventually, Kindred wanders over, his hands bloody.

"I think I'm done." He's wiping the sword on a piece of Slate's t-shirt.

"Is he still alive?"

"Until Arabella finishes him off, yes."

"We do not like carrion," Arabella says, coming up behind us. "We will dispose of him for you, Winter Knight."

"Thank you, Lady."

"We hope that this pays off any debt you feel that we may owe you."

Kindred looks back at the bloody mess on the floor. "Yeah, I'd say so. Let's go, dollface."

I stop as we go past Slate. He is still alive - his chest is faintly rising and falling, and his eyes are flicking open. I carefully tread over the pool of blood to stand beside him, and watch his eyes open in a bloody and ruined face.

"Goodbye, Slate."

He doesn't have any voice left to be able to speak as we leave.


End file.
